Consecuencia
by SxarlettV
Summary: "Siempre existe un resultado para todas nuestras acciones". Debiste prestar más atención cuando te dijeron esas palabras. ¿Por qué Ichimatsu actúa como si te odiara? Tal vez te lo tienes bien merecido ¿has pensado en eso, Karamatsu? Todo tiene su porqué. No lo recuerdas, te es imposible por obvias razones, pero lo heriste; lo lastimaste cruelmente y es tu turno de pagar.
1. Lo juro

–Está bien. –Te dijo, mientras recogía las hermosas rosas rojas que antes te había regalado–. No te preocupes. –Te dedicó una mirada de pena y tú, no pudiste verte más indiferente ante esto–. Yo no dejaré de amarte nunca. –Sonrió cerrando los ojos, frunciendo las pocas cejas que poseía–. Pero... –Te estaba hartando, pero no pudiste retirarte porque tomó tu mano cuando te diste la vuelta–. No puedo odiarte, simplemente me es imposible; te amo demasiado, a pesar del inmenso dolor que me provocas, yo jamás te odiaré... –A tus espaldas, lo escuchaste tomar una bocanada de aire, para después exhalarlo–. No en esta vida–. El viento que de repente sopló te hizo estremecer o ¿acaso eran sus palabras?– Porque... –Volteaste tu rostro y fuiste capaz de observar como esas cristalinas lágrimas se iban acumulado en la línea inferior de sus ojos, notaste que respiró hondo y sólo por un momento viste su labio inferior temblar, pero te era indiferente, o eso creías–. Te prometo, no, te juro... –Dedicó su vista hacia ti, viéndote dolido, pero intentando no derrumbarse. En ningún momento escurrieron sus lágrimas, por lo que sus ojos se veían acuosos–. Algún día sentirás el mismo dolor que yo. –No supiste porque, pero temblaste–. No en esta vida; te amo mucho, tal vez demasiado; mi amor por ti es excesivo, no lo puedo evitar y no sería capaz de provocarte el menor daño; no lo soportaría. –Giraste los ojos, las palabras exageradas de ese sujeto siempre te molestaban–. Pero te prometo que en la siguiente seré yo quien te rechace. –Levantaste una ceja, incrédulo–. Dicen que cuando renacemos, nuestras almas siguen en contacto con las mismas de quiénes nos relacionamos en nuestra vida pasada; es un ciclo que nunca se rompe, en realidad, siempre estaremos juntos en cada vida que vivamos: c'est la vie. –Hizo una pausa, te abrazó y por primera vez te dejaste, había algo en la tonada de su voz que te estremecía, te inquietaba. Ocultó su rostro en tu cuello y susurró, sólo para ti–. No sé cómo vayamos a renacer en nuestra próxima vida y probablemente éste sea un juramento banal, pero te juro que seré yo quien te rechace, Karamatsu. –Te quedaste rígido cuando dijo tu nombre y cínicamente, te reíste de forma interna, aunque sin demostrarlo; parecía que te estaba lanzando una maldición–. Los papeles se intercambiarán y...

–¿Me estas amenazando, Ichimatsu? –Lo interrumpiste, deshaciendo el abrazo. No lo soportabas, querías que pare y que retirara lo que dijo, aunque nunca entenderías que fue muy tarde.

–No es una amenaza. –Te sonrió dulcemente, como sólo él podía–. Es una pequeña advertencia. –Te guiñó el ojo, intentando ser divertido, intentando verse fuerte, pero podías ver la marcada tristeza en sus facciones–. No tienes que pensarlo mucho, aún tienes una vida por delante. –Te extendió la mano y no pudiste estar más confuso ante el gesto, pero al parecer esto fue bastante obvio; se explicó–. No es un adiós formal porque tendremos que vernos para asuntos del trabajo, ya sabes... pero esta v-vez. –Su voz se rompió y se mordió su tembloroso labio en un intento de detener el temblor–. Esta vez, yo me rindo contigo. –Dijo con una aterradora seguridad. Tomó tu mano, quizá cansado de esperar a que tú se la estrecharas. La retiraste al tacto, como si este quemara; eso se podía interpretar como un obvio rechazo. Escuchaste el pesado suspiro de quién tenías en frente y apreciaste una fina línea húmeda, por fin, recorrer su mejilla izquierda; «el lado donde se encuentra el corazón», pensaste–. Piacere di conoscerti, Karamatsu, ti amo. –Y con esas palabras se marchó, dejando un sentimiento de vacío que no te gustaba en lo más mínimo. Lo viste caminar alejándose de ti, con paso lento, como del masoquista que no se quiere alejar de quién lo lastima. Su traje blanco dejó de ser visible para ti y supiste entonces que debiste haber ido corriendo tras él, que lo que habías perdido para siempre y que eso jamás se compararía con nada. No supiste cuanto tiempo te quedaste observando por donde se fue, pero por el sol, ya era pasado de mediodía. Ese hueco en tu pecho dolía; demasiado. ¿Qué había pasado? Iban a desayunar en un café como otras tantas veces cuando te confesó su tonto amor hacia ti, como otras tantas veces, algo usual. Abriste los ojos, impactado, asustado, impotente. Entendiste entonces que lo habías lastimado; que siempre lo hacías. Con cada comentario hiriente lastimabas su alma, le hacías cicatrices incapaces de borrar. Con cada rechazo dañabas la sonrisa que, en secreto, alegraba tus días y noches. Entendiste entonces que lo habías perdido y está vez para siempre.

Una gota de lluvia descendió desde tu rostro. Te sentías extraño ¿qué había sido todo eso? No supiste responderte, tenías un montón de sentimientos encontrados.

Otra gota de agua salina descendió por tu rostro y la limpiaste de inmediato, pero esa fue como una llamada para que otras muchas bajaran desenfrenadas y furiosas por tu rostro, por tus mejillas, lamiendolas, perdiéndose en el inicio de tu camiseta azul.

Hiciste memoria, pero no podías pensar en nada claro, –nada excepto en Ichimatsu, pero claro, no lo admitirías nunca, ni siquiera a ti mismo– pero estabas seguro de que no habían mencionado lluvia en los pronósticos o hubieras llevado un paraguas para evitar mojarte; subiste la mirada al cielo al momento que tocabas tu mojado rostro y te sorprendiste; el cielo estaba despejado.

Bueno, quizá lo continúe xd

Por el momento se queda como un one shot extremadamente corto, aunque me gusta para que sea un prologo c: pensé que sería un drabble, pero tiene 900 y algo de palabras uwur -en word dice que son 933 y en wattpad me dice que 910 :o-

Si hay errores no duden en decirme

Cuentenme que les pareció y si le entendieron :3

Por cierto, esa historia también está publicada en mi cuenta de wattpad.


	2. Acercamieno

–Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me dejes de molestar, imbécil. –Te dijo, bueno, en realidad te gruñó, con fastidio. Dudaste, pero insististe.

–¿Qué hay de malo con acompañar a mi hermanito en el sendero _of the life_ que conduce a...? –Te interrumpió con un puñetazo justo en el centro de tu cara, caíste estrepitosamente al suelo con un lastimoso puchero; esa frase era casi poética, debías perfeccionarla luego.

–Sólo lárgate de mi camino, Kusomatsu. –Te dio la espalda y continuó sin importarle cómo estabas.  
Te levantaste del suelo sacudiendo tu ropa, una ligera línea roja escurría de tu labio porque te lo habías mordido al caer. Suspiraste derrotado y algo desilusionado; querías pasar el día junto a Ichimatsu.  
Te quedaste en ese lugar viendo cómo se alejaba mientras te sobabas la mejilla adolorida.

Los golpes que te daba jamás dolerían tanto como sus palabras o como la frialdad con la que te trataba. Actuaba como si te odiara y lo peor era que no entendías la razón, incluso tenías el descaro de preguntarte si existiría alguna. Eras bueno y amable con él, ¿no? Y si no era así, al menos era lo que pretendías, pero siempre había algo que salía mal, era como si Ichimatsu estuviera predispuesto a rechazar cada cosa que venía de ti; eso te causaba tristeza, pero más que nada te dolía, sí, su rechazo dolía, era como si algo te apretase desde dentro.

Inhalaste profundamente, con desdicha, pretendiendo llenar con aire ese tormentoso vacío que te producía Ichimatsu. Después exhalaste sonoramente dándote cuenta de que nada podría llenar un vacío de ese tipo; porque era uno de esos que sólo la persona que los provoca puede llenarlos. Buena suerte con eso. Algunas veces sentías que te merecías su rechazo; era como un presentimiento de culpa, un sentimiento bastante difícil de explicar con algo tan limitado como las palabras; bobo, ¿no? Era cierto que no conocías una razón y era por eso que aceptabas sin chistar su actitud agresiva contigo, aunque te estabas derrumbando por dentro. «¿Te hice algo terrible, Ichimatsu?» Te atreviste a pensar, cerraste los ojos; nunca estarías seguro. Una idea fugaz pasó por tu mente. La idea de sentirte derrotado no te agradaba nada; no iba contigo. Por eso te dijiste a ti mismo que no te podías rendir y la esperanza en tu pecho se disipó por este como veneno, sólo que no estaba contaminando, sino, justo lo contrario, te estaba animando. Si te merecías ese trato que te daba, algo tendrías que poder hacer para remediarlo y si había algo que tenías tan claro como el agua, era tu casi dolorosa confianza en ti mismo. Sonreíste autosuficiente y corriste ahora en dirección por donde se había ido antes Ichimatsu. Tenías que aclarar algunas cosas. No fue difícil dar con él, bastó con meter tu cabeza en cada callejón de esa calle hasta que encontraste en el que estaba. –¡Ichimatsu! –Gritaste con la agitación que sólo la emoción es capaz de provocar. El giró su rostro y te vio sin expresión alguna. Como era obvio, estaba jugando con un gato, había varios a su al rededor. Su mirada se volvió fulminante y tomaste eso como una seña para explicar lo que hacías ahí. Cerraste los ojos, tomaste aire y aclaraste tu mente, asegurándote lo que ibas a decir. Carraspeaste al principio, pero lo que salió de tu boca fue lo suficientemente seguro para sonar convincente. –No importa lo duro que sea o lo mucho que me tarde: me esforzaré en ganarme tu cariño, Ichimatsu. _I swear_. –Abriste los ojos, decidido a ver la expresión que tendría en su rostro, pero te decepcionaste al darte cuenta de que le estaba poniendo más atención al gato que a ti. Lo llamaste. Te ignoró. Pensaste en irte, pero ¿de qué serviría la promesa que acababas de hacer si te ibas ahora? Cumplirías tu promesa, te esforzarías en estrechar lazos con tu hermano, lazos que se habían roto con el tiempo, aunque no supiste cuando. Te acercaste a él y te sentaste a una distancia a la que no pudiera alcanzarte tan fácil si decidía golpearte. –¿Ah? ¿Sigues aquí? –Tu hermano menor no era alguien de muchas palabras, sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces podías saber lo que quería si veías con atención su rostro. Quería golpearte, quería que te fueras. Decidiste que no se la dejarías tan fácil. –¿Puedo acariciar un gato? –Le preguntaste viendo un pequeño gatito gris de unos claros ojos verdes. –Puedes largarte. –Te contestó, seco. Pero tú sonreíste cuando el gato saltó a tu regazo y aunque Ichimatsu le dedicó al felino una mirada que decía "traidor", fue como un permiso especial para quedarte más tiempo. (...) Volvieron a casa en silencio, de hecho, toda la tarde se la pasaron sin decir una palabra. Pero estaban juntos y eso te hacía feliz. ¡Habías hecho un avance! Tenías la rara teoría de que tus frases y poses geniales irritaban a Ichimatsu –algo que aún no lograbas comprender del todo–, pero al parecer no hacerlas en su presencia evitó que te echara a patadas, así que punto para ti.

En ese momento, la sonrisa en tu rostro era imborrable, el brillo de tus ojos y el fino rosado que adornaba tus mejillas te hacían lucir adorable, pero claro, tú no lo sabías, así como tampoco sabías que tú hermanito estaba observando esa genuina faceta tuya.

Llegaron a casa y sus hermanos no pudieron estar más sorprendidos de verlos llegar juntos y, después de hacer preguntas y suposiciones de todo tipo y predecir el fin del mundo, los felicitaron por llevar una mejor relación de hermanos.  
Te sentías feliz, si, era la palabra perfecta para describir el sentimiento.  
Quizá ya habías encontrado una manera de acercarte a Ichimatsu, quizá con el tiempo aprenderás más. Quizá no estabas predispuesto a ser rechazado. Quizá estabas siendo demasiado optimista.

(...)

Estabas llevando las cosas de una manera lenta, algo bastante inteligente de tu parte.  
Aunque su relación no había cambiado mucho, acompañarlo de vez en cuando era bastante diferente a no hacerlo nunca. ¡En una ocasión hasta te había llamado por tu nombre! Claro que después se maldijo y te golpeó cuando le giñaste un ojo con una mueca de orgullo.

Quizá todo eso habían sido puros descuidos por su parte; pura coincidencia. Quizá sólo eras muy optimista.  
–Deja de verme, Kusomatsu. –Te exigió. Ni cuenta te diste cuando empezaste a verlo, así que te sorprendiste de ti mismo y volviste a tu reflejo en el espejo.

Estaban solos en la casa además de Osomatsu que estaba dormido en el sofá.  
Ichimatsu estaba en la esquina sentado abrazando sus piernas, al parecer también se estaba quedando dormido cuando se dio cuenta que lo observabas. Tú te encontrabas ahora contemplando tu reflejo.  
Suspiraste aburrido y te sentaste en la orilla de tu hermano menor, él ni siquiera te volteó a ver.  
Buscaste un tema de conversación ¿de qué podías hablar con él? Pensaste en mencionar al gato de la vez pasada, pero seguir hablando de gatos sería muy repetitivo.

–¿Qué tal el baseball con Jyush...?

–Cállate. –Tu ligera expresión sonriente cambió cuando te interrumpió. Él te vio indiferente al principio, pero sus facciones se aligeraron al momento cuando notó tu mueca de distorsionada pena. Añadió enojado:– No tienes que forzar un tema de conversación, es molesto. –Dijo simplemente, ¿qué fue eso? ¿lástima? Dejando eso de lado asentiste con la cabeza y te recargaste en la pared con las piernas medio abiertas. Lo peor de ser un nini era el aburrimiento por el que a veces tenían que pasar.

–Oye Karamatsu, ¿me prestas dinero? –Habló el mayor, ¿que no estaba dormido? Al parecer no. Se sentó en el sofá poniéndose su suéter rojo, esperando tu respuesta con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

–Te presté todo lo que tenía la última vez. –Le respondiste honestamente, no tenías dinero.

–Eres un tacaño. –Te dijo fingiendo ofenderse y apuntándote con el dedo índice. Ibas a objetar, pero te ignoró y su mirada se dirigió a quién tenías a un lado–. Tú si le prestarás dinero a tu hermano mayor, ¿verdad, Ichimatsu? –El menor frunció sus hombros, cansado.

–No tengo dinero.

–¿Ah? ¡Son unos irrespetuosos! ¡¿Qué hice mal Akatsuka-sensei?! –Gritó dramáticamente mientras se iba de la habitación.

–Que dramático. –Mencionó tu hermano girando los ojos.

–Así es él. –Le contestaste, relajando los hombros, restando importancia.

–Creo que es el más idiota de todos. –La egoísta idea de que si Osomatsu era el más idiota, no lo eras tú, de alguna manera te alegró. Reíste disimuladamente.

Una extraña melancolía te invadió de repente, una inquietud te hizo hablar.

–Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Y al terminar la oración, de inmediato dudaste, ¿miedo acaso? Si, por tener que arruinar el ambiente.

–La acabas de hacer. –Estúpido. Reíste nervioso, pero seguiste, algo decaído.

–No es eso. –Tomaste aire, dándote valor. Viste curiosidad despistada en sus ojos–. Ichimatsu, ¿tú me odias? –La cara de tu hermano fue rara en toda su expresión; se podía leer un claro "¿acaso eres idiota?" y la duda y el miedo te invadió, se apoderó de tus entrañas asfixiándote, oprimiéndote por dentro. Te veía, pero no te decía nada; aterrador ¿era porque tu pregunta era estúpida o porque tú eras estúpido al no darte cuenta de lo obvio? Tu corazón latió rápido, ansioso y al mismo tiempo temeroso.  
Ichimatsu exhaló cerrando sus ojos, parecía cansado.

–No lo sé. –Dijo, al parecer sin ánimos de decir nada más. No sabías si sentir alivio o, más específicamente, no sabías qué sentir. Tú confundida mirada lo incitó a seguir–. Creo que es rencor... –¿Qué significaba eso?

–¿Eh? Pero ¿por qué...?

–Estas muy hablador hoy, Kusomatsu. –Te fulminó con la mirada como señal para que te callaras–. Yo tampoco sé por qué. –Mencionó con tono frustrado–. Tsk. ¿Por qué no lo olvidas? No tienes que pensarlo mucho, aún tienes una vida por delante... –Esas palabras... Esas palabras te hicieron entrar como en un trance, viste los labios de tu hermano moverse, pero ya no los escuchabas. Un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo, y esa desconocida sensación... ¡¿Qué era esa maldita sensación?! Te perdiste en ti ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todo a tu alrededor perdía su forma a excepción del sujeto que tenías en frente? ¿Qué era esa horrible presión en tu pecho que te provocaba querer llorar? ¿Por qué Ichimatsu de repente se veía como alguien a quién creías no conocer? No supiste responder ninguna de tus preguntas y lo besaste...

.

.

.

Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el capítulo anterior, no pensé que alguien lo fuera a leer xD

Y sí, era DonHira, dieron en el blanco :3

A como vayan avanzando los capítulos se irá entendiendo mejor la historia, espero xD

Y bueno, quizá lo estoy llevando muy rápido, pero es porque no quería escribir mucha paja, me resultaba muy aburrido y torturoso, de hecho, el fic en sí no será muy largo :p

Cuentenme que les pareció.

Gracias por leer! :D


	3. Beso

Y entonces lo besaste suave, pero fuerte. ¿Por qué mierda lo besabas tan desesperadamente? Tan ansioso, como si tuvieras el presentimiento de que algo malo fuera a pasar. Lo besaste y él se quedó inmóvil por la acción tan inesperada. La duda, el horror y la confusión fue lo que inevitablemente se reflejó en sus ojos y en todas las facciones de su rostro, pero tú no te diste cuenta, ya que mantenías los tuyos cerrados; concentrándote en disfrutar y memorizar la sensación para no olvidarla jamás ¿Por qué se te antojaba tan conocida? No entendías por qué lo hacías, fue un impulso que te nació de repente y ni siquiera lo alcanzaste a pensar como es debido, sólo te dejaste llevar cuando no pudiste escuchar lo que él estaba diciendo, cuando no pudiste apartar tu mirada de esos labios que veías que se movían, debían estar diciendo algo, pero tú no los escuchabas.

Entonces lo besaste interrumpiendo su oración y lo hiciste de tal forma que los dos resbalaron al suelo; él abajo de ti y tú sobre él, que oportuno. El gusto no te duró lo suficiente porque en cuanto tu hermano menor recuperó la cordura, empezó a forcejear, intentando quitarte de encima. Tú aún no regresabas en sí, no estabas en tus cables y por alguna razón tenías la mente nublada; no sabías lo que estabas haciendo, ni mucho menos por qué, lo único que sabías era que no querías que terminara. Fue por eso que atrapaste sus manos –que trataban empujarte–, con las tuyas, primero entrelazando los dedos tiernamente, el tacto de sus manos te era agradable, pero cuando unas uñas se clavaron en el dorso de tus manos, las llevaste arriba de su cabeza, acomodándolas para sostenerlas con sólo una de tus manos, mientras que con la otra tanteabas su cintura; al parecer eras más fuerte que Ichimatsu.

Todo parecía tan típico, tan casual en ese momento, tan normal; como si estuvieras acostumbrado. Que tonto.

–S-suel... –Fue en una fracción de segundo que ladeó su rostro, deshaciéndose de tus labios, exigiéndote algo que no alcanzaste a entender.

Continuaste. Lo forzaste a continuar y cuando te quedaste sin respiración te separaste lentamente, sintiendo suavidad y cómo ambos pares de labios se separaban apenas para tomar un poco de aire, no querías apartarte, pero lo hiciste. Lo hiciste y escuchaste al chico tartamudear algo, comprendiste por el tono que empleaba que no era bueno, pero no alcanzaste a captar nada más específico, así que, ignorante, volviste a atrapar su boca, está vez de una forma más brusca, más desesperada, quizá porque esa asfixiante sensación en tu pecho te obligaba, quizá porque no parecías ser tú quien actuaba.

Tú inexperta boca atrapó su labio inferior con los colmillos derechos y mordiste algo fuerte, para obtener como recompensa un jadeo de parte de Ichimatsu, lo que te propició la oportunidad de introducir tu lengua. Cuando te topaste con la suya un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo. Pronto comprenderías que la sensación que te provocaban los labios de Ichimatsu era la causa por la que pasaste por alto todas las quejas y amenazas que te hizo.

El aire hizo falta otra vez y ahora besabas su cuello, pudiste sentir como el cuerpo bajo el tuyo se estremecía.

Y por fin saliste de tu ensueño.

Qué lástima.

Te diste cuenta de que el cuerpo de tu hermanito estaba temblando y aún seguía luchando por hacerte a un lado, pero tú lo mantenías en donde estaba. Notaste que su respiración estaba entrecortada y tú, con los nervios a flor de piel, sin querer ver las consecuencias de tus estúpidos actos no pensados, no te resististe a lamer por última vez la blanquecina piel y sin valor, pero con deber, subiste la mirada a su rostro. Lo que te hizo sentir fue indescriptible ¿por qué le hiciste eso? ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? Se notaba que estaba respirando con dificultad, tal vez por el esfuerzo constante de apartarte, o porque momentos antes no te importaba si le faltaba el aire; sus normalmente pálidas mejillas estaban coloreadas con el rojo más hermoso que podía existir, qué terrible que estuvieran adornadas por sus lágrimas.

Sus ojos se conectaron. Te dedicó la mirada más fría, aterradora y amenazante que habías visto en tu vida, sin embargo, el brillo que emanaba era cautivador.

–Será mejor que me sueltes ahora maldito bastardo, o te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu miserable vida. –No fue más que un susurro ronco y entrecortado, pero te hizo tragar saliva. Conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasar –por lo que aún estaba pasando– liberaste sus muñecas despacio, aterrado de ti mismo. Tartamudeaste.

–Ichim... –Su mirada te petrificó y te hizo comprender que debías dejar de aplastarlo con tu peso y por si eso no fuera suficiente, también te lo gritó, se veía furioso.

–¡Quítateme de encima, idiota! –Lo hiciste rápido y te colocaste a una distancia prudente de él, incapaz de decir nada ¿qué le podías decir de todas maneras? Acababas de forzar a tu hermano gemelo a besarte ¿por qué mierda hiciste eso? Cerraste fuertemente los ojos esperando una paliza, gritos, dos palizas; algo. Pero no sucedía nada, sólo estabas consciente de que Ichimatsu seguía intentando regular su respiración, tosiendo levemente; el vello de tu piel se erizó y abriste lo más que pudiste tus ojos, aunque sin ver un punto en específico, haciendo un intento por pensar.

El silencio te aterraba más que si sólo hubiera decidido golpearte, todo era abrumador y tenías miedo de hacer contacto visual con él, aún así hiciste un intento por explicarte.

–Yo...

–Cierra la boca, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en tu estúpida vida. –Lo viste ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta. Entraste en pánico.

Lo alcanzaste cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para retirarse. Lo tomaste por la mano e impediste que se fuera; si habías forzado un beso ¿qué tan malo sería forzar una explicación?

Esta vez él te dio un puñetazo y volvió a la puerta, ahora alcanzó a abrirla, pero tú fuiste rápido y la cerraste antes de que saliera. Lo empujaste al suelo, demasiado desesperado y te arrepentiste al escuchar el golpe. No lo querías lastimar, pero tampoco querías que mal interpretara tus acciones, sí, eso era más importante.

Te sentías tan culpable y el golpear en tu pecho sólo te hacía sentirte peor, sin embargo, esa era la única manera que se te ocurrió para explicarle. Él cayó boca abajo, te sentaste en su espalda.

–¡¿Ahora que mierda quieres?! ¡Soy tu hermano, maldita sea! ¡Déjame! –Bueno, pensándolo bien, quizá eso se veía mal, bastante mal, pero tú sólo querías explicarle... ¿explicarle qué? Ni siquiera tú sabías lo que te había pasado. Entraste en pánico y unas desesperadas lágrimas te impidieron ver claramente, eso y el pitido en tus oídos, te hizo dudar, quizá no hacías más que empeorar las cosas, si hacías memoria, nada te salía bien. Diste un par de bocanadas de aire, lo más profundo que fuiste capaz.

–Sólo quiero que me escuches... –Dijiste lo más suavemente que te permitió tu alterada voz. Él se removió con más fuerza, terco.

–¡Osomatsu nii-san! ¡Ayu..! –Gritó y le tapaste la boca, tu único hermano mayor no se habría ido si no conseguía dinero. Te mordió un dedo y comenzaste a hablar.

–¡Perdóname! No se qué pasó –Te mordió más fuerte–, no sé por qué... –Te perdiste en su mirada, furiosa, las palabras abandonaron tu mente y suspiraste. Seguramente sería bastante difícil arreglar esa cagada.


	4. Propuesta

Hacía ya varios días que desganado, no salías de tu hogar, ni hablabas debidamente con tus hermanos, sólo respondías cuando te preguntaban algo. Al principio intentabas aparentar estar bien, no querías preocupar a nadie por una estupidez, pero con el tiempo se volvió cada vez más difícil. Supusiste que no les importaría mucho si no estabas emocionalmente bien de todas formas; si no les importaba el moretón hinchado en tu mejilla derecha, lo demás sería claramente pasado por alto. Y no te equivocaste.

Ya no intentabas despistar nada, aunque eras bueno fingiendo estar bien cuando no era así, está vez habías alcanzado tu límite y ya no podías más.

Tu plan para tener una mejor relación de hermanos con Ichimatsu se había ido a la mierda oficialmente.

Si, se fue estúpidamente a la mierda, porque lo habías besado; porque de repente creías estar enamorado de él, estúpido, ¿no? tu amor fraternal pasó a ser algo mayor, algo enfermo, algo imposible, algo que jamás sería correspondido y eso te lastimaba con cada día que pasaba y cada que respirabas, ¿por qué tenía que ser de esa forma? La pregunta te provocaba dolor de cabeza, que, aunque no en una forma positiva, te distraía un poco del dolor de tu pecho.

Y como la persona tan sentimental que eras, no podías evitar esos malditos sentimientos encontrados y revueltos que te atacaban, no podías terminar de entenderlo. «Los sentimientos están para demostrarse, no para esconderse» recordaste toda clase de frases y canciones con las que te identificabas en ese momento, te sentiste de lo más infeliz.

¿Por qué te habías enamorado de él? Y ¿Cuándo...?

La estrujadora sensación en tu pecho ya era algo común en esos días y a pesar de eso aún no eras capaz de acostumbrarte a ella.

Si lo pensabas bien, Ichimatsu siempre había rechazado tus muestras de afecto. Eso siempre te lastimaba, te hería, Ichimatsu siempre rompía algo en tí con cada acción con la que tratabas de demostrarle cariño; cariño que él nunca te tendría. Aunque a veces te gustaba pensar que sus acciones no eran intencionadas, que sólo era su extraña —pero no por eso menos llamativa— personalidad; ¿Sólo te estabas engañando?

Pero ahora se podría decir que estabas roto por dentro, aunque también te veías roto por fuera. Y, sin embargo, ese genuino dolor que sentías en tu pecho parecía ser un consuelo, como si lo hubieses estado esperando toda una vida ¿Así se siente el rechazo?

Lloraste cuando estuviste a solas para ocultar el sentimiento. Lloraste porque era algo que no podías soportar; no eras lo suficientemente fuerte. Lloraste por Ichimatsu y lloraste por ti. Lloraste por algo que nunca sería; lloraste porque aún con todos los peros y todas las adversidades que existían no te querías rendir.

Y lloraste por algo que desconocías, algo de lo que no estabas seguro de haber hecho.

Y cuando las lágrimas cesaron, te viste acabado, las rojas ojeras tan extrañas en tu rostro y tú cabello tan descuidado no hacían más que resaltar tu vacío, pero estabas sólo y nadie te acompañaría en tu pena.

Lloraste hasta quedarte sin lágrimas, hasta que los sollozos se volvieron demasiado roncos como para dañarte la garganta.

«¿Debo dar esta batalla como perdida cuando ni siquiera la he peleado?» Te preguntaste. «¿Debería intentarlo al menos?» Algo te decía que sí.

La fuerza te abandonó, el punzante dolor te había agotado. Te quedaste dormido en el suelo, abrazando tus piernas para guardar algo de tu propio calor en ese frío ambiente.

(...)

Te despertaste sintiéndote pesado, no recordabas haberte recostado en el sofá de su habitación. Abriste los ojos sintiéndolos hinchados, seguro te veías pésimo, tu vista era borrosa.

–Te ves patético. –¿Osomatsu? Te frotaste los ojos, intentando aclarar tu visión–. No deberías dormir en el piso, alguien más puede tropezar contigo. –El rostro de tu hermano sentado en el sofá se volvió nítido–. Tu actitud es bastante molesta.

No era Osomatsu.

–¿Ich-Ichimatsu? –Tu pulso se aceleró y tus ojos se volvieron acuosos, a pesar de que habías llorado bastante hace no mucho. ¿Por qué estaba ahí? ¿Lo habrían mandado los demás? Te levantaste un poco de donde estabas, apoyándote en tus codos; nervioso.

Él te vio sin demostrar expresión alguna y podrías jurar que tú corazón se detuvo por un segundo– Ah, ¿te tropezaste conmigo? Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando...

–Eso no importa, olvídalo. No estoy aquí por eso. –Tu hermano menor hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta–. ¿Qué mierda te pasa? –Fue al grano frunciendo el ceño, habló con una entonación que te retorció las entrañas. Ichimatsu no era de rodeos, pero no sabías responder y a decir verdad te daba temor su respuesta.

«Yo también quisiera saberlo» te hubiera gustado decirle, pero de tu boca no salió nada. ¿Cómo ibas a decirle? ¿Cómo le ibas a decir que creías estar enamorado de él? ¿Cómo le ibas a decir el tormento que te provocaba su rechazo?

Observaste cuando se levantó de ese sofá verde para acercarse a ti, temblaste levemente. Él se sentó a tu lado. Cerró los ojos por un momento, pensaste que sería para calmar la frustración que le producía hablar contigo, porque se le veía agitado y molesto. Habían sido días desde que no te golpeaba pues lo evitabas a toda costa, no querías que te matara. Sin embargo, él no reflejaba esa sed de querer golpearte que usualmente emanaba. –Si es por el b...

–No, no es por eso. –Aunque era más que obvio que era la causa de tu estado, lo interrumpiste rápido, negando frenéticamente antes de que lo mencionara, no lo querías escuchar, no querías que te dijera que lo olvides, que hagas como si jamás hubiera pasado, porque jamás lo harías, esa sensación era imborrable, y te sentías sucio porque la atesorabas en tu alma. Él te vio irritado por cortar su oración. Bufó–. Sólo quita esa maldita actitud, da asco.

–No puedo. –Dijiste sin ganas, siendo sincero. Hasta el fingir te había fallado. Él gruñó y se puso de pie, molesto.– Ten una cita conmigo. –Soltaste, sin siquiera pensar, pensándolo bien, sería mejor que no se te hiciera costumbre actuar sin pensar. Ichimatsu se te quedo viendo de lo más extrañado con una mueca que no podrías descifrar, porque no lo veías, no te atrevías.

–¿Se te pudrió el cerebro? –Te preguntó después de un rato, irritado, te levantaste del futón.

–Puede ser. –Le restaste importancia, últimamente ya no estabas seguro de casi nada. «Creo que ya estoy tan hundido que dudo salir del fondo, aunque quizá si voy más abajo, logre hacer mi propia salida por el lado contrario» –Pero quiero tener una cita contigo. –Al menos, sí podías estar seguro de eso, pese a tus nervios y tu vergüenza. Él te vio incrédulo y algo fastidiado.

Te dio la espalda sin dirigirte la palabra y se encaminó a la puerta. Había algo en su forma de marcharse que te producía melancolía. Mordiste tu labio en un intento de parar su temblor y te recostaste de nuevo, dándole la espalda a la puerta, no queriendo ver cómo se iba, no queriendo sufrir más. Te concentraste en la luna que se podía ver a través de la ventana, emanaba una luz blanquecina brillante, era hermosa. Cerraste los ojos con la esperanza de que, al dormir, todos tus pensamientos se disiparan, pero escuchaste un suspiro pesado y te tensaste, para esas alturas ya deberías estar solo. Volteaste, confirmando que seguía ahí.

–Si intentas besarme en público te voy matar. –Tu intento de sonrisa amable se iluminó. ¡No te lo podías creer! En esa ocasión vez fue tu sorpresa y emoción lo que te impidió hablar, sólo tartamudeaste incoherencias, pero estaba bien. A pesar de la amenaza, conocías lo suficiente a Ichimatsu como para saber que nunca te daría una respuesta simple y eso había sido un sí. No alcanzaste a procesar aún cuando tu hermano salió dando un portazo, fue gracioso, hasta parecía que estaba huyendo. Reviviste esa pequeña escena en tu mente unas mil veces durante ese minuto, pretendió hablarte con amenaza, pero en su voz había suavidad; la amenaza fue como una excusa para no querer ablandar su propio semblante al responderte. Apretaste los puños enorgullecido de ti mismo.

Inesperadamente él volvió tiempo después y pudiste notar que, aunque llevara la cabeza baja sin verte a los ojos un ligero sonrojo se manifestaba en sus mejillas.

–Dice mamá que bajes a cenar. –Y esta vez se fue sin esperar cualquier respuesta/tartamudeo que le pudieras dar. Y tú reíste de forma histérica, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas escurrían por tu ojo izquierdo «El lugar donde se encuentra el corazón» pensaste. Aún con toda tu dicha tenías un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

Olvidé que tenía que actualizar XD

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? 😃 Sé que los capítulos son demasiado cortos, pero para hacerlos más largos tendría que poner relleno y eso no me gusta(? Además, tengo un One-shot de 9,000 palabras y nadie lo lee por largo xd

Me estoy dando cuenta que quieren ver a Karamatsu sufrir, que crueles son 😝 A mí me da mucha cosa escribir eso :c

Bueno, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, l s estaré leyendo, ¡los amo!


	5. Helado de vainilla

Estabas feliz. Aunque las últimas dos semanas se habían pasado de lo más rápido para ti, todo era tan normal que hasta te daba miedo que todo haya ocurrido sólo en tu imaginación. Pero no era así. Lo podías comprobar por la fantasmal sensación que acariciaba tus labios cada que veías a Ichimatsu; eso había ocurrido, estabas seguro.

En dos semanas aún no sabías a dónde lo llevarías.

«Le gustan las cosas dulces»... Demonios, pensar en su cita te ponía de los nervios.

Aspiraste viendo las nubes, hasta habías olvidado que minutos antes tocabas tu guitarra en el tejado de la casa, pero eso fue antes de perderte en tus pensamientos. Y hablando de perderte en tus pensamientos... Observaste el ocaso admirando su belleza, la amplia gama de colores anaranjados y amarillos maravillaban tu vista. «Me gustaría mostrárselo a Ichimatsu» Sonreíste con ternura como sólo el pensar en tu hermano menor te causaba.

–¿Por qué esa cara de idiota? –Te sobresaltaste en tu lugar por la inesperada compañía y te hubieras caído del tejado de no ser por la mano que sostuvo tu hombro.

Aliviado, reíste quedamente pensando en su pregunta.

–He. –Fijaste tu mirada en él– Supongo que la heredé de ti. –y pudiste ver cómo entendía el contrainsulto, contagiándose con tu risa.

A pesar de que Osomatsu los había encontrado ya en dos situaciones bastante incómodas no era cómo si actuara... bueno como alguien actuaría de ver a dos de sus hermanos menores en tal escena. Al contrario, aprovechaba para burlarse cada que podía por el mal entendido. Pero sólo la primera vez que los encontró había sido un mal entendido y no estabas seguro de lo que pensaba de la última vez. Pasaste tu mano por las cuerdas de tu guitarra sin un acorde en específico, al momento que Osomatsu se sentaba en tu orilla.

–Me alegra que ya estés mejor. –Te dijo con un aire de sinceridad. Te gustaba cuando se tomaba su papel de hermano mayor; te hacía sentir que tenías a alguien en quien confiar–. ¿Algún día me dirán lo que pasó? –Te lo pensaste unos segundos.

–No creo que deba. –Dijiste, sin verlo, te sentías mal al ocultarle cosas. Te sentías mal porque lo que querías no estaba bien moralmente.

–¿Tan grave es? –Preguntó sin disimular su curiosidad. Esta vez no pudiste contestar. ¿Qué tan grave era? Bastante.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, disfrutándolo.

–¿Conoces algún buen lugar para salir? –Preguntaste y pudiste ver cómo Osomatsu sonrió al momento que se rascaba la nariz.

–¿Pachinko? –Negaste– Si vas a las carreras de caballos ten cuidado con los caballos, a veces...

–No quiero apostar. –Dijiste antes de que continuara hablando, no querías que terminara la frase. El rio restándole importancia.

–¿Vas a salir con Ichimatsu, Karamatsu? –Te paralizaste mientras te preguntabas cómo lo sabía, pero te abstuviste de negarlo. Afirmaste con un ligero rubor en tus mejillas– Totty le ha estado acosando para que se pruebe toda clase de ropa —Soltó una risita—. Te pedirá cosas hasta que te quedes en quiebra. –Dijo burlonamente.

–Eso suena a algo que harías tú.

–Supongo que tienes razón. –Ni siquiera consideró negarlo, Osomatsu no tenía vergüenza alguna.

Tu suspiro fue un poco sonoro y él te vio con una ceja levantada, pero no dijo nada.

Aún no sabías qué hacer.

(...)

Te levantaste con todos los ánimos acumulados de los días en los que habían abandonado. Fuiste el primero en despertar, por lo que te tomaste tu tiempo para observar cada detalle de Ichimatsu y agradeciste por ser tú quien durmiera a su lado. Verlo dormir te producía una calma inexplicable, su rostro tan tranquilo y relajado no se podía apreciar de esa manera cuando está despierto.

Saliste del futón sin querer hacerlo, tenías cosas que hacer.

Te duchaste y una vez cambiado y con el cabello seco, caminaste a la cocina y después de dar los buenos días, le ayudaste a tu madre a terminar y servir la comida. Una vez la comida estuvo servida tus hermanos empezaron a llegar.

Comieron como usualmente lo hacían; con Jyushimatsu haciendo ruido, Todomatsu en el teléfono y Choromatsu regañándolos por no comportarse.

Predeciblemente, todos se dedicaron a sus actividades cotidianas.

Menos ustedes.

No era nada usual que salieran, en especial Ichimatsu, contigo.

Estabas nervioso y tenías esa sensación de que tu muerte podría llegar en cualquier momento si metías la pata, pero de alguna manera eso sólo te emocionaba más.

Pero querías que todo saliera bien, por eso evitaste usar tus geniales lentes de sol y tus perfectos pantalones brillantes; sabías que a Ichimatsu no le gustaba llamar la atención así que pasaste de eso a pesar de que te hubiera gustado llevarlos, si eso no era amor, no sabías que era.

Por esas cosas, decidiste que con tú típica sudadera azul arremangada bastaría. Querías que fuera lo más natural posible, sí eso estaría bien, no forzarías las cosas.

Cuando estuvieron juntos notaste que remplazó su pantalón deportivo por uno de mezclilla color gris y en lugar de su usual sudadera usaba una camisa blanca de manga corta y un suéter color lila desabrochado; recordaste lo que te había dicho tu único hermano mayor, acerca de que Todomatsu lo ayudó a elegir la ropa, ese pensamiento te hizo reír para tus adentros, te hubiera encantado estar presente en esos momentos.

Le mencionaste sobre lo bien que se veía y posteriormente le preguntaste de la manera más galante que pudiste si quería ir a un lugar y te contestó algo referente a "tu forma dolorosa de ser" volteando el rostro, tú te disculpaste preocupado, pero eso pareció fastidiarlo.

—Sólo apúrate, ya quiero que este día termine. —Aunque te deprimió un poco, no fuiste pesimista, te volviste a disculpar, ignorando el hecho de que actuaba brusco por pura timidez.

—Non, non _brother_ , aún nos espera mucho por delan... —No pudiste evitar decir eso, pero Ichimatsu sí con el golpe que te dio en el estómago. Caíste al piso sosteniendo el lugar lastimado, y, al ver como tu hermano te dejaba atrás lo seguiste con prisa.

Sus pasos sin rumbo los llevaron a una heladería.

—Esto es estúpido, ¿por qué estoy aquí contigo? —Te preguntó una vez tomaron una mesa y llegaron sus pedidos. Enrojeciste un poco ante la pregunta. Ibas a decir algo sobre el destino, pero te abstuviste a tiempo para contestar algo menos cursi.

—Tómalo como una compensación. —Te observó con duda y no pudiste hacer más que esperar a que no te cuestionara, porque no sabrías que decir. No lo hizo.

Fue en algún momento que sus dedos rozaron al coincidir al tiempo de tomar una servilleta y esta vez fue el turno de Ichimatsu de enrojecer, te gustaba cómo se veía el color rosado en su pálido rostro, te ponía alterados los latidos del corazón.

Pero no todo era de color rosa.

Porque él pareció enojarse al pasar la vergüenza.

—No me toques, imbécil. —Te gritó un poco alto.

Y cómo era de esperarse todas las personas que estaban en el local volvieron sus miradas hacia ustedes, esto pareció alterar a tu hermano más.

—E-está bien lo sient...

—¡Ya deja de disculparte! —Se levantó de su asiento fulminándote con la mirada.

Tomaste su mano cuando pasó por tu orilla para salir de ahí. Él se detuvo un momento, como si ni siquiera supiera lo que hacía. Tomó el helado a medio terminar y lo derramó en tu cabeza.

Pero se volvió a sentar, que alivio, acalorado.

Usaste tu sudadera azul para limpiar el desastre. Fue una suerte para ti el llevar debajo de la prenda una camiseta negra que, aunque era algo ajustada, no te quitaba gracia; hasta se te veía mejor*.

Luego de ese incidente fuiste más cuidadoso con lo que hacías.

Al salir de la heladería pasaron por un pequeño parque no muy lejos de su casa. La sombra de un frondoso árbol llamó su atención, se veía cómodo y fresco.

No los decepcionó al sentarse recargados en el gran tronco de este.

En ciertas ocasiones el silencio era reconfortante y esa vez no era la excepción, podías sentir la brisa acariciar tu rostro y escuchar el canto de las aves a la distancia; no había personas a la vista, por lo que era relajante.

Fijaste tu vista en tu acompañante, parecía estar en el mismo estado de comodidad que tú.

De alguna manera comprendías su actuar, bueno, en realidad no lo entendías, pero lo pasabas por alto por mero instinto, algo raro, porque no era así con tus demás hermanos.

El adormecimiento se apoderó de tu cuerpo y sin querer te deslizaste hasta apoyarte en Ichimatsu. Y no alcanzaste a retirarte cuando su respuesta fue recargar su cabeza en tu hombro. ¿Seguías vivo o te había matado antes de que te dieras cuenta? El rose de sus cabellos en tu cuello te producían escalofríos, pero se sentía bastante real.

—Apestas a helado de vainilla. —Tus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al no tomarlo como un comentario positivo, pensaste en disculparte, pero te perdiste al ver su mano jugar con el pasto. Querías sostenerla entre las tuyas, sin embargo, contuviste tus impulsos en ese momento—. Lo arruiné, ¿verdad? —Lo viste por el rabillo del ojo con duda.

—¿De qué hablas? —Se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

—Siempre arruino todo, yo sólo... —Al diablo con controlar tus impulsos, atrapaste su distraída mano con la tuya mientras él vacilaba y entrelazaste los dedos, esa era una de las mejores sensaciones que podían existir.

El giró su rostro para ver el tuyo, buscando tu mirada, pero no apartó tu mano.

—No arruinaste nada, así eres tú, me gusta cómo eres. —Su cara al escuchar tus palabras fue preciosa; su ceño fruncido en vergüenza y el color carmín en sus orejas pasaba desapercibido si te concentrabas en sus ojos —cosa que hiciste—. Su mirada demostraba incredulidad al saberse querido y el brillo tan intenso que profesaba era como la esperanza de que fuera así. Por eso le sonreíste apenado, intentando darle la confianza que necesitaba.

Y cuando él te devolvió la sonrisa tu corazón se descontroló e incluso pensaste que Ichimatsu podría llegar a escucharlo sin problema.

Y él apretó tu mano, entrelazada con la suya, y recordaste su amenaza de no besarlo en público, pero también recordaste que no había nadie al rededor. Te diste cuenta con sorpresa que pensaste demasiado al sentir una suave textura acariciar tu boca. Tus ojos se abrieron todo lo posible viendo a tu hermano menor con los propios cerrados frente tuyo, tan cerca que tu piel se erizó. Y no perdiste ni un segundo al tener la oportunidad de corresponder su beso besando su boca; sabia tan dulce.

Tu mano libre buscó su otra mano y la acariciaste tan lento y suave cómo pudiste, memorizando la sensación; sentiste tantas cosas que era imposible describirlas todas.

Tus labios se dedicaron a rozar suavemente los contrarios y suspiraste extasiado cuando él se apartó para tomar una posición más cercana a la tuya.

No te diste cuenta cómo terminaste sentado recargado en el árbol con Ichimatsu sentado sobre tus piernas aun besando tus labios de una forma tan lenta y suave que era desesperante.

Concentrados en sus sentimientos, sólo se separaban cuando el aire era sumamente indispensable en sus pulmones.

Soltaste sus manos, acariciando sobre la ropa su figura, y, antes de rodear su cintura, tu piel se erizó al escuchar el sonido de satisfacción que salió de su boca.

Y luego sólo se pudo escuchar el sonido húmedo de sus bocas al separarse. Tardaste un momento en asimilar, pero eso era porque no querías pensar las cosas, no querías recordar que estaba mal, no querías pensar en que tendrías que enfrentar lo que acababan de hacer.

Se observaron mutuamente. La confusión era más que obvia en ambos rostros. Estaban jadeantes, intentando regular su respiración.

Ichimatsu bajó de tus piernas deshaciendo el contacto físico, con una seriedad que puso el ambiente incómodo.

Tus nervios no se hicieron esperar por mucho al darte cuenta de que se reusaba a verte a los ojos.

—I-Ichimatsu… —Lo llamaste y pudiste notar cómo se tensaba, aunque te estuviera dando la espalda. Tenías un mal presentimiento. Y aunque él hubiera comenzado el beso, lo conocías lo suficiente para justificar tu pánico, el cual creció al ver como se ponía de pie.

—No quiero volver a verte. —Sentenció.

No supiste lo que habías hecho mal, sólo sabías que te dolía. Te dijo eso y se fue corriendo y tú lo viste irse con tu corazón hecho pedazos. Eras tú el que debería marcharse. Eras tú el que debería renunciar a tus sentimientos y olvidar todo.

Sin embargo, empezaste a correr. Tus piernas se dirigieron a la dirección a la que él se había ido, no dejarías que terminara así; lo seguiste.

Corriste, corriste tan rápido como te fue posible, corriste como nunca, buscando algo que quizá nunca sería. Corriste hasta encontrarlo en un callejón no muy lejos de su casa; estaba sentado al lado de un bote de basura. Te acercaste a él cuidadosamente y colocaste tu mano en su hombro queriendo terminar con todo de una manera formal, más por él que por ti, porque tú no querías terminar con él. Pudiste darte cuenta por el temblor de su cuerpo que se sorprendió de tu tacto, probablemente esperaba estar solo.

Te preparaste mentalmente para recibir el mayor golpe que habrías recibido en toda tu vida, pero lo que te dio, nunca estarías preparado para eso, jamás; porque la mirada que te dio al voltearse hacia ti, tan lentamente, estaba inundada en lágrimas. No recordabas haberlo visto llorar, más que cuando eran niños.

*Todo es mejor con poca ropa(?

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿cómo van esos proyectos finales? Espero que bien 😊 Batallé demasiado en hacer este capítulo, con decirles que empecé por el final xD ¡pero al fin salió! Espero que al menos haya quedado decente.

La razón por la que no incluyo a los demás hermanos en la historia es porque sería relleno y como ya les dije, no me gusta, pero quizá los ponga para que no se vea tan forzado, es decir, son una familia, en algún momento tienen que aparecer, no es natural que sólo salgan Karamatsu e Ichimatsu. 😝

¡Muchisisisisimas gracias a todos los que comentan! Me hacen bastante feliz como no tienen idea, ¡los amo!

A penas estoy aprendiendo a contestar reviews, ténganme paciencia por favor ;3;

Los reviews anónimos los contestaré por acá, van desde los primeros, hasta los últimos *no me digas*:

 **Mii-kun** : Me encantaría verte llorar gaymente(? xD Que bueno que te guste ésta extraña temática :'3

 **Noiter** : ¿Por qué quieren ver a Karamatsu golpeado? A mí me duele verlo así xD Neh, soy mala uwu No te responderé más porque sería un spoiler owo

 **Feriol** : El OsoIchi es el ship más canon(? *le pegan* XD Bueno, Osomatsu era el único en la casa en ese momento 7v7r a lo mejor quería que se les uniera a la diversión(? (¡OT3, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!) ok no xD

 **Edmond** : Yo también te jamoh(? 7w7r agradezco que entiendas que también tengo una vida :3 Ya tengo la mayoría de la historia planeada, así que no creo abandonarla, de hecho, ya tenía escrito el capítulo que le sigue a este, pero obviamente tenía que terminar este, no soy nada ordenada xD

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, si se me pasó alguno, no duden en decirme, igual con los errores de ortografía ¡nos leemos! ;3;


	6. Lo recuerdo

—¿I-Ichimatsu...? —Aunque intimidado por su mirar, te atreviste a hablar. Como era de esperarse, él no dijo nada, pero tampoco hizo ademán de evitarte, así que te sentaste junto a él, primero en silencio; evitando lo más posible presionarlo, era más seguro así.

Las gotas salinas que caían por sus mejillas de cuando en cuando te cortaban la respiración debido al nudo en la garganta que se te formaba. Él había cubierto su rostro con ambas manos al saber que no te irías, pero el llanto aún no había perecido y se le escurría de entre los dedos no sólo de manera literal.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? Why are you crying? —De alguna forma decir eso último estuvo mal, pero al menos la mirada fruncida y fulminante que te dedicó le quitó un poco de tensión al ambiente.

Suspiraste audiblemente con esa sensación en el estómago que, aunque incómoda, te motivaba a arreglar las cosas cuando volvió a cubrir su rostro.

—Y-yo... —Comenzó, sorbiéndose los mocos.

Tu mirada se concentró en el asfalto, aunque no había nada interesante en particular, sólo te perdiste en un punto y el deseo incesante de que el tiempo pasara más deprisa para evitar ese momento inafrontable, aumentó. Pudiste observar el temblar de su mano y esperaste más ansioso que paciente, porque los segundos te parecían eternos.

Y sentiste miedo y confusión, es decir: ¡Él te había besado en primer lugar! Quizá sólo se dejó llevar por el momento, pero esa no era una excusa; hasta las más simples acciones tienen un motivo sentimental oculto.

Ichimatsu descubrió su rostro de sus manos y pensaste en lo difícil que debería ser vivir con un orgullo y una personalidad como la de suya —qué irónico que fueran cosas que te atraían de él, como si fueras un masoquista—. Apreciaste cómo su intento de hablar se atoraba en su garganta y no pudiste soportar por un segundo más el verlo de esa manera. Lo abrazaste llevando su rostro a tu pecho y no te diste cuenta de que él pudo escuchar la tonada extraña que producía tu corazón.

El tiempo que duraron de esa manera se te antojó eterno, pero aun así fue insuficiente.

—Karamatsu, —Te susurró — yo... —Tu piel se erizó y lo apretaste contra ti con más fuerza. Escuchaste su intento por dejar de llorar.

—Está bien. —Le consolaste o al menos lo intentaste.

—No lo está. —Y era cierto, lo sabías, había un montón de razones por la que no estaba bien. Él suspiró —Lo que pasó... eso. —Intentó deshacer el abrazo. No lo dejaste— Escucha...

—Te quiero. —Le murmuraste al oído, incapaz de aceptar la excusa que seguramente te daría. Y esta vez fue su turno de erizarse.

Enterraste tu rostro en el lugar donde su hombro se unía a su cuello; con temor, tenías miedo de lo que pudiera decir, de terminar algo que no le daría la oportunidad de comenzar; de sentir el dolor que habías sentido antes, no lo soportarías, no otra vez. —Ichimatsu, sólo dime lo que sientes, olvida todo lo demás. —No hubo movimiento alguno por su parte, incluso había dejado de temblar e hipar.

—¡Ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento! Maldición. —Te gritó, desesperado. —Sólo se... —Su agitación empeoró impidiendo su hablar. Y acariciaste su cabello en un intento de calmarlo, ¿sería egoísta tener esperanza de un futuro juntos? ¿Era bastante soñador de tu parte? Creías que sí, así eras tú después de todo. —Yo lo prometí, ¿no es así? Lo juré.

—¿Ah? —No sabías de lo que hablaba, pero te provocaba una nostalgia y un malestar en el pecho terrible.

—Hace demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera logro saberlo con claridad —Suficiente. Tomaste sus mejillas con tus manos; lo obligaste a verte y sentiste culpa al ver sus ojos inundados en gruesas lágrimas—. Tus ojos son iguales a pesar del cambio de una vida. Pero no lo entiendo... —Con ese susurro algo dentro tuyo se había encogido dolorosamente.

¿Por qué siempre te sentías culpable con lo que respecta a Ichimatsu?

—Si no logras saberlo, has lo que sientas mejor. —A pesar de que no sabías de qué hablaba, esas palabras calmaron su llanto. Su suspiro fue entrecortado. Viste cómo mordió su labio inferior con duda, o tal vez era para calmarse. Y su boca se abrió, pero de ella no salió nada al volver a cerrarse; lo volvió a intentar.

— _Ti amo_. —Fue el hilo de voz que te procuró. Abriste los ojos con emoción al escuchar las tenues palabras dichas en un idioma que no conocías, pero el significado era algo que llevabas en tu corazón como una marca imborrable por el tiempo.

—Yo también te amo. —Te apuraste a decir.

Ambas miradas, incrédulas por el juego del destino, fijas la una en la otra, conectando sus almas, anhelantes por juntar ambos corazones, sólo se cerraron cuando tuvieron que concentrarse en el contacto físico.

Y sólo entonces el peso que ataba tu alma se desvaneció, lo habías arreglado o eso pensaste.

Porque en realidad no había nada que arreglar.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Ha pasado tiempo, bueno, espero que les haya gustado :´3


	7. Siempre

Corriste y corriste por las calles de esa poblada cuidad. El tráfico era pesado, por esa razón ignoraste tu auto en el estacionamiento de las oficinas de donde acababas de salir.

Tenías que encontrarlo, rápido.

Recordaste que Osomatsu te había llamado imbécil hace tan solo veinte minutos, en realidad ese nunca fue un insulto que te molestara, incluso lo aceptabas con burla, pero jamás te había quedado tan corto como en esa ocasión.

—¡Ugh! —Chocaste con alguien cayendo directo al suelo. Desesperado, te levantaste de inmediato sin siquiera voltear a ver a la persona que se te atravesó «¡que se joda!» pensaste, no tenías tiempo para distracciones, tenías que ir con él, tenías que verlo; tenías que detenerlo. Esperabas llegar a tiempo.

Osomatsu te había llamado imbécil hace veinte minutos y veinte minutos era lo que llevabas corriendo, no esperaste a que dijera más, sino que saliste del salón lo más rápido que pudieron tus pies. No estabas cansado aún y no te podías cansar, no hasta que lo vieras, no hasta que te disculparas y aclararas las cosas.

Ese idiota te había dicho que no era un adiós porque se seguirían viendo en el trabajo, entonces ¿por qué...? ¡¿Por qué?! Tenías miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, era esa clase de miedo que te carcome por dentro, que te produce ansiedad e impide que pienses con claridad.

Jadeante y empapado de sudor te detuviste un segundo a contemplar las escaleras que te esperaban para llegar a su departamento, sin pensarlo, las subiste de dos en dos y te dirigiste a la puerta de su departamento, ya a un paso más calmado, pero no lo suficiente para respirar correctamente.

Tocaste la puerta con insistencia y fuerza; seguía ahí, lo supiste por el sonido tenue de la música que se escuchaba desde el interior.

Un simple "voy" fue lo que escuchaste, tan seco, casi muerto, tan diferente a esa voz cantarina que solía utilizar, esa que secretamente apreciabas. Te sentiste culpable y algo en tu pecho se estrujó, dolía, te estaba destrozado, dejándote vacío y con un maldito sentimiento de frustración; lo lastimaste como nadie jamás lo había lastimado, le causase una herida que no se podía tocar, pero si se podía sentir, te gritaste a ti mismo que nunca quisiste eso, que nada fue intencional, pero claro, eso no cambiaba nada y nunca sería suficiente; eras más que un imbécil.

Te pusiste nervioso cuando notaste los pasos acercarse, tu respiración, aún irregular, se entrecortó al terminar de entender la situación, aunque tus sentimientos encontrados no terminaban de ponerse de acuerdo ¿qué estabas haciendo? ¿qué le ibas a decir? No pudiste siquiera pensarlo un momento, porque frente a ti, la puerta se abrió.

Cuando lo viste, pudiste apreciar el daño que le habías causado, todo se podía reflejar en sus ojos, opacos, cansados, con unas ojeras terriblemente marcadas. Sabías que su boca mentía, esa mueca destinada a ser una sonrisa era falsa y podías estar seguro porque habías sido testigo –y dueño– de las sonrisas más bellas y puras; verdaderas, provenientes de él.

Su impresión al verte no pudo ser más que obvia e intentaste hablar, mencionar algo antes de que el sonido de su voz te petrificara aún más, pero al pronunciar el primer vocablo tu garganta te jugó una mala pesada; se atoró por la resequedad que te causó la carrera, terminando tu intento de diálogo en una tos espantosa. Normalmente te hubiera dado unas palmaditas en la espalda, pero solo se limitó a observarte, manteniendo distancia; herido. Cuando la tos cesó, apreciaste que detrás de él estaban sus maletas ya hechas, la desesperación se apoderó de ti, pero tu orgullo te permitió disimular bien.

—Así que te marchas... —Dijiste con la voz ronca, pero casi de una forma tímida. Él te vio de pies a cabeza, como si no supiera quien eras, sin embargo, te invitó a pasar con un ademán.

—Regreso a Italia —Mencionó de forma vaga, con la cabeza baja, su flequillo cubría sus cansados ojos—. ¿Te lo dijo Osomatsu? Ya me disculpé con él, encontrará alguien que sea mejor que yo, sólo es cosa de tiempo. —La tranquilidad con la que hablaba te producía una sensación de intranquilidad, sabías que era fingida.

—Dijiste que no era un adiós... —Su semblante se oscureció. Tu mirada se perdió en las blancas baldosas del suelo e intentaste ordenar tus pensamientos, intentando pensar en cómo expresar lo que querías dar a entender.

—Dije que no era un adiós formal —Te sonrió falsamente, eso te producía una sensación desagradable, vacía—. Pero supongo que este es el definitivo, Karamatsu. —Te rompiste— _Sono spiacente_ , hubo un cambio de planes, porque en verdad me duele verte. No me sentía capaz de decírtelo de frente, aunque quizá fue mi error por asumir que te daría igual.

El error estaba en ti por no ser sincero con tus sentimientos, estaba en ti por tu maldita personalidad pesada, estaba en ti por no procurar a quien más te amaba, a quien más amabas.

Pensaste inevitablemente en todo lo que habían pasado y mandaste al carajo tu orgullo que sólo te daba problemas. Quizá fue el amor que sentías por él lo que te hizo entrar en pánico.

—¡¿Crees que yo no estoy sufriendo?! —Le gritaste. El total desconcierto que se reflejó en su rostro te hizo suspirar, intentando calmarte.

—¿De qué hablas? No se suponía que... —Lo cortaste, tomando el valor que faltaba para liberar la presión acumulada en tu pecho.

—Soy bastante egoísta, lo sé —Te tragaste el nudo que se iba formando en tu garganta—, te pido disculpas por eso —Un color vergonzoso adornó tu rostro—, pero no soporto la idea de que te vayas. —Y te sentiste aliviado por poderlo confesar.

—Oye, si crees que es tu culpa...

—Sé que es mi culpa. Todo es mi culpa; así es siempre. Y nunca he sido lo suficientemente valiente para afrontarlo, pero aquí estoy, porque tú sí me importas. —Le escuchaste dar un largo suspiro mientras negaba con su cabeza.

—Karamatsu, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? No te entiendo. —Te posicionaste en frente de él, cerca, pudiste ver tantas emociones en su rostro. Y dudaste. Dudaste por un momento en el que ni tú sabias con certeza lo que pensabas, porque sí sabias lo que querías; sabías que lo querías a él. Dudaste porque no sabías expresar tus sentimientos, porque te aterraba exteriorizarlos, pero viste sus ojos, ansiosos, deslumbrantes y por primera vez pudiste notar la falta de seguridad en ellos. Temblaste sin saber que decir, odiabas eso de ti. Tu mente no reaccionó en encontrar palabras, pero tu cuerpo sí.

Anhelabas su tacto, se sentía tan bien entre tus brazos, encajaban tan perfectamente. No suprimiste el deseo de besar su boca, ni mucho menos lo frenaste. Tus labios impactaron con los suyos con tal desesperación que si no fuera porque Ichimatsu rodeo tu cintura abrías caído.

—Te amo. —Susurraste entre besos — Te amo, te amo, te amo. —Aunque no pudiste ver su expresión porque mantenías tus ojos cerrados, él pareció quedarse anonado por un momento, momento que aprovechaste para encaminarse a la cama de tu amante. Te daba algo de vergüenza admitir lo bien que la conocías por los encuentros pasados que habían tenido, en los que siempre te negabas al principio, siendo que en el fondo era lo que más deseabas.

—Perdóname. —Le rogaste, apoyado encima de él— Por favor, perdóname. —Sus ojos brillaron cuando se encontraron con los tuyos.

—No hay nada que perdonar. —Te sonrió y tu corazón se aceleró, subiéndote la sangre al rostro, pero de devolviste el gesto. Se sentía bien dejar atrás tu orgullo.

Las tiernas sonrisas se unieron en un beso que comenzó suave para volverse brusco, deseoso, anhelante.

Entonces supiste que cada fragmento de tu ser lo amaba y que lo amaría por siempre, sin importar nada; y estabas seguro de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pero estabas aún más seguro de que _siempre_ significaba más de una vida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola! Espero haber sabido expresar bien la idea de este fic.

Bueno, este fue el tercer capítulo que escribí XD

Este, bien, puede ser el final, aunque podría hacerle un epílogo (no confíen en mi XD) no sé, creo que si le doy una continuación ya no voy a saber qué escribir y lo voy a terminar abandonando y no quiero eso para los que me leen ;-; así que prefiero darles algo que ya esté terminado. Además, es el primer fanfic de varios capítulos que hago y me da cosa(?

En fin, ojalá les haya gustado, me pueden dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios 😊


End file.
